<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy and His Littles by TPWK1994</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371110">Daddy and His Littles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TPWK1994/pseuds/TPWK1994'>TPWK1994</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play, Daddy Liam Payne, Diapers, Little Niall Horan, Little OFC, Messing Diapers, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Punishment, Wetting, daddy - Freeform, sexual age play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TPWK1994/pseuds/TPWK1994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne just adopted a second little, Riley. How will she get along with his current little, Niall? Liam is a loving and caring daddy and works his hardest to make sure both of his littles are happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Payne/Niall Horan, Liam Payne/Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nialler, are you excited to meet your new sister?” Liam asked as he finished dressing his baby in a blue onesie. His new little girl was coming home today, he met her a few weeks ago at the adoption centre, she doesn’t fall into the role of a little very easily but Liam was drawn to her. </p><p>“Yes Daddy! What’s her name? Is she nice? Does she like Spongebob? Does she wanna play wif my toys wif me? Does she-“ Niall rambled on playing with his stuffed puppy lying on the changing table. </p><p>Liam chuckled. “Woah woah Ni. Too much at once.” He picks up his baby boy and balances him on his waist while returning to the living room. “Her name is Riley. She’s nice but she’s not like you Nialler. She hasn’t fallen into her role yet. She needs some time. So, can you do something for me?” Niall nods. Liam put him down on the floor with his toys. “I need you to be extra sweet to Riley okay?”</p><p>“I always sweet Daddy.” </p><p>Liam smiles. “I know that baby. But, I need you to be slow with her. I need you to be super nice and make her feel at home.” Liam grabs Niall’s pacifier from the table. “She’ll be here any minute.” And he gave his baby the pacifier as he played with his building blocks and cars. Liam had bought a bunch of toys to add to Niall’s already large collection as well as another crib, more diapers, essentials, another high chair, clothes, and everything he could possibly need, along with some extras. </p><p>Moments later, the doorbell rang. Every sense of preparedness he had left and excitement took over. Liam opened the front door and was greeted by the adoption centre employee, holding Riley in her arms. “Good morning Mr. Payne. I’m here to drop Riley off.”  The girl had her back facing him but turned around when she heard her new daddy speak up.</p><p>“Lovely. Thank you so much.” He couldn’t help the smile that plastered across his face when he saw her emerald eyes looking back at him. “Hi darling. Welcome home.” He reached his arms out for her, which she accepted. She was transferred into his grasp. The worker ran over a couple things with Liam before he left and Liam had his little girl home. “Riley, Daddy has someone he wants you to meet.” He carried her back into the living room where Niall was still playing with his blocks, building a castle. “Nialler, could you come here please.”</p><p>The blonde came crawling over quickly and crawled up onto the couch where Liam sat with Riley in his lap. “Is this my sissy Daddy? Hiiii! I’m Niall!” He cheers. </p><p>Riley huddles away from both Niall and Liam. “Ni, remember how I said we need to take it easy with Riley?”</p><p>“Sorry Daddy.”</p><p>Liam rubbed his hand over the girl’s back. She was dressed in a t-shirt and leggings, she didn’t have a diaper on and he wanted to get one on her soon, as to prevent an accident. “Riley, this is your brother Niall. Can you say hi?” She hadn’t spoken since he opened the door earlier. The girl remained silent, she just merely glanced at the happy blonde. “Maybe not yet. Why don’t we get you in a nappy and a onesie?”</p><p>“No nappy! Big girls don’t wear nappies!” Riley yelled and looked at Liam with a crossed expression. </p><p>Liam and Niall both looked at her slightly shocked. Niall especially considering that he knew one of the number one rules, do not talk back to or yell at Daddy. It always ended in some sort of punishment whether it be spankings, time out, loss of tv time, or whatever else Liam saw fit. “Darling, we don’t raise our voices or talk back to Daddy. You’re just a little girl and you need a nappy. We don’t want any accidents do we?” Riley’s expression softened and she shook her head. “Exactly. So can I put you in a nappy and onesie? When we’re done I’ll make us all some lunch and then you and Ni can play.”</p><p>Riley looked displeased. “But I don’t want a nappy.” She fiddled with her fingers around the fabric of Liam’s shirt.</p><p>He rubbed her cheek. “Niall, can you play with your blocks while I change Riley?” The blonde boy nodded excitedly and returned to playing. He propped the girl on his hip and started carrying her up the stairs to the nursery. “Darling, I’m going to change you okay? Into a nappy and a onesie. Then you and I are going to talk for a bit okay? When we’re all done you can go play with Ni.” The girl nodded, assumingly she had realized that she wasn’t going to win this time. He laid her down on the changing table and began removing her leggings to reveal black lace panties, Riley hid her face behind her hands and whimpered. “Hey dear, it’s okay. Nothing to be embarrassed about. Daddy is just changing you, you’re beautiful.” At that she relaxed a little and Liam carried on. He removed the panties as well as the rest of her clothing, leaving the girl naked in front of him. He gathered the supplies to put her into a nappy and started the process. “Can you spread your legs and lift your bum for me baby.” She did as she was told and he placed the diaper under her bum, wiped her privates, put on some powder, and fastened the nappy around her hips. “Look how cute you are.” He smiled, causing Riley to smile back at him. “Now you’re onesie and then we’re done here.” He started dressing her in a purple onesie with a unicorn on the front. He sat her up and kissed her on the cheek. “A cute little angel.” He brought her to sit in his lap on the chair in the corner of the room so they could chat. </p><p>“Now darling, we have rules in this home and I want you to understand them, okay?” Riley nodded. “First, which you already broke, is we don’t talk back or raise our voice to Daddy and little girls don’t swear. Rule two, you always have to be in a nappy. Rule three, you always listen to Daddy. Rule four, you play nice with your brother.” Liam finished listing the rest of the rules. “If you break any rules, you will be punished. This means spankings, no tv time, time out, no cummies, or another option. I’ll always let you know what your punishment is before it happens. And you only get punished because I care about you and want to make sure you learn.” Riley sat on Liam’s lap and absorbed the information she was getting told. She already made up her mind, she wasn’t following his rules, she didn’t need to. She wasn’t a child and he wasn’t her father. “Now let’s go downstairs. You can play with Niall and I’m going to make you something to eat.” She nodded. </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Riley gets plopped on the floor next to the small blonde boy and is left alone. This was ridiculous. </p><p>“Wanna pway?” The boy asked. He had a pacifier between his lips and a wooden car in his hand. A stuffed puppy lying beside him. He looked so joyful.</p><p>“No. Leave me alone.” She huffed. The blonde looked disappointed. Riley then crawled away and sat on the couch, she wanted nothing to do with this. A few minutes later Niall was at her feet offering her a kitten stuffie. </p><p>“Riwey. Play with me? Please.” He looked so sweet. “Dis for you. Daddy bought it for you.” Riley just looked away and ignored Niall. “Do you like it?” She kicked the kitten off the couch. Niall’s heart broke. “Dat was mean Ri Ri.”</p><p>“Fuck off Niall!” She yelled. With that she heard a booming voice from the kitchen. </p><p>“Riley Lynn Payne!” Liam came rushing in the living room. “What did you just say?” Fear was struck into her soul. She messed up. </p><p>She unintentionally started slipping into little space. “N-nothing Daddy.” </p><p>He just looked at her and said nothing. She had called him Daddy. “Time out for three minutes before lunch. Come on.” He picked her up and carried her into the kitchen with him. There was a small carpet in front of the dishwasher and that’s where she was put down. Her eyes wandered up to Liam and pleaded that she be let off the hook. “Three minutes Riley. No talking. No toys. No moving from this spot.” Liam really was going to have to invest in a designated time out chair, but for now this will work. “I’m starting the timer now. Your lunch will be on the table by the time it's over.” She just sat there, a tear threatening to roll down her cheeks. After what felt like an eternity, the timer went off and Liam returned in front of her. “Your time out is over darling. Can you tell me why you were here in the first place?”</p><p>“Cause I swore.”</p><p>“That’s right. And little girls don’t swear. Now, I want you to come join me and Niall, but I want you to apologize for being rude to him. We always apologize.” Riley nodded and reached her arms up for Liam to pick her up. What was she doing? She could walk. But she just felt better in her Daddy’s arms. Liam’s arms. Not Daddy’s. He sat her in a high chair next to Niall. There were plates with cut up fruit and small peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on their trays. “Okay Riley, remember what I said?” </p><p>She nodded. “Yes Daddy.” She looked at the blonde next to her. “I’m sorry I was mean to you Ni.”</p><p>“It’s okay. Can we play after lunch?” He asked munching on a strawberry. </p><p>Riley looked at Liam who nodded his encouragement. He wanted his babies to get along. “Yeah.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of Riley’s first day with Liam had gone fairly smooth. It was now the evening, they had just finished dinner, and now it was bath time. Niall was already done and now it was Riley’s turn. Niall was sat on the bathroom floor wrapped in a couple warm towels. Liam had just finished filling the bath for Riley when he came to pick the girl up off the floor in the hall where she was playing with her toys. She had fallen into her little space nicely, for now. He emerged from the bathroom and picked her up. “Bath time darling.”</p><p>“No Daddy! No bath!” She wriggled and tried to escape his hold. This got her a small smack on her diapered bum, a pout spread across her lips. </p><p>Liam sat her on the closed toilet lid. “Don’t fight darling. You need a bath, especially since your diaper has to be dirty. Haven’t changed you all day. You have to tell Daddy when you go so he can change you. If not, Daddy will have to check you all the time.” He started to undo her onesie, and get her ready to go in the bath. When he got to her diaper, he undid the straps and removed it, noticing that it was completely dry. “Riley, why is your diaper dry? You didn’t wee at all today?” She looked away sheepishly, avoiding eye contact with Liam. “Darling you can’t hold it all day, you’ll get sick. You need to use your nappy. Daddy will change you and take care of you, that’s his job. You don’t need to be embarrassed.” Riley had a tear threatening to burst. Why was she crying? If for any reason, it should be embarrassment. </p><p>“I’m sorry Daddy. Don’t want to make you mad.” She cried. </p><p>Liam’s heart sank. He wrapped her in a hug and rubbed her back. “It’s okay darling. I know it’s new, but don’t worry about it. You didn’t make me mad. I just want you to be okay with being little. So, can you start using your nappies for me please? It will make Daddy so happy.” She nodded, her tears drying up. “Since you didn’t go all day, do you need to go now?” She mumbled a yes. “Do you want to use your nappy or for Daddy to help you use the potty?”</p><p>She thought about it. Liam really wanted her to use the nappies, so she supposed that she could. She only needed to wee. “Nappy Daddy. I need a wee.”</p><p>“Okay dear. Lay down and I can put your nappy on.” She followed his instructions and the nappy was back around her hips. “Do you need a minute? I can go get Niall ready for bed.” She nodded and he smiled at her before leaving the bathroom with Niall in his arms. </p><p>Riley sat on the bathroom mat and immediately started wetting her diaper, it was an odd sensation but somehow made her feel good. She was doing what her Daddy wanted. He would be so proud of her and happy. </p><p>“Ri, are you all done?” Liam stood at the door of the bathroom.</p><p>“All done Daddy. Need bath now.” She smiled. Finally, Liam was making progress with the girl. It was only the end of the first day but they were really getting somewhere. </p><p>He tested the temperature of the bathwater. “Your bath is still warm. Let’s get your nappy off and clean you up princess.” He removed the diaper, tossing it in the trash, and put her in the tub. He got a washcloth with some soap and started washing her body. He started with her arms, chest, and legs. “Okay darling, Daddy is gonna wash between your legs and your bum. Then we’re gonna wash your hair and your bath is all done.” He smiled and cooed at Riley who was splashing in the water. He was told that she was a lot to deal with when he adopted her but she has been amazing since she’s gotten home. There were some moments where it appears she slips out of her space but that was to be expected. He hadn’t been able to figure out her little age yet and neither could the adoption centre, but it appears as though she can be quite little. Liam scrubbed her scalp, she relaxed under his touch. “Tilt your head back princess.” He says as he pours water over her head, rinsing her hair, with a cup. “Okay all done!” He pulled the plug from the bottom of the tub. </p><p>“All clean Daddy!”</p><p>He chuckled. “You were such a good girl.” He wrapped her in a towel and propped her up on the counter. “Now we just need to wash your pretty face and brush those teeth.” He used a gentle cleanser and cloth on her face and helped her brush her teeth before carrying her into the nursery so she could get ready for bed. Once she was dressed in a clean diaper and a cozy sleeper, she was put in her crib, Niall already in his and fast asleep. Liam picked up a pacifier, clipped one end to her onesie and put the other between her lips. Riley settled in nicely realizing how comfy her crib was. “Night darling. Daddy will see you in the morning.” He ran his fingers through her hair before heading towards the door. </p><p>Before Liam flicked off the light, he looked back admiring his babies. Riley spoke up. “Night night Daddy.” With that he smiled, shut the light off, and went to the master bedroom to go to bed. </p><p>---<br/>Riley tossed and turned in her crib, unable to get comfy since she wasn’t used to having a diaper on and it was getting in her way. She glanced around the room seeing Niall still asleep. She started taking her onesie off followed by her diaper and threw them both out of her crib and onto the floor, relaxing back into her blankets and crib she soon fell asleep. </p><p>About an hour later she awoke to a cool wet feeling around her waist, it was gross. She immediately realized what it was, she had had an accident. But Daddy put her in a diaper, he knows she should still be wearing one, he can’t know she took it off. She promised him she would use them and now he was going to be mad at her. All of it was too much and she just started crying, her cries turned into sobs and wails. Down the hall Liam heard her stir over the baby monitor and jumped out of bed to see what was wrong. When he got to the nursery his eyes landed on his baby in distress and without her clothes or diaper on. </p><p>“Hey darling, what’s wrong? Where’s your nappy and onesie?” He asked as he picked her up and hugged her close to his bare chest. He saw them both on the floor but wanted to see if she would admit to taking them off. But she didn’t, instead she shrugged her shoulders. “Riley, I see them on the floor. Don’t lie to Daddy. What happened? Why are you crying?” Right then Liam was thankful that Niall was such a deep sleeper. </p><p>The girl sniffled. “A-acc-ident.” </p><p>Liam laid her down on the changing table. “You had an accident?” She nodded. “And you took off your nappy?” She nodded again. “So do you see why you wear one?” She nodded a final time. “Well let’s get you cleaned up, then I’ll clean your crib, then it’s back to bed for you.” He started wiping her with baby wipes and replacing her nappy. </p><p>“I’m sorry Daddy. I’m sorry!” She ushered out. “Don’t want to go back in my crib.”</p><p>Liam fastened the diaper and picked up his girl. “It’s okay darling. Accidents happen, but they wouldn’t if you kept your nappy on.” He brushed her messy hair behind her ear. “Now, what’s this about not wanting your crib?”</p><p>Riley traced the linework of his tattoos as she worked up the courage to ask for what she wanted. She was a shy girl, only heightened when she’s little. Which was now looking to be a constant thing, which she wasn’t upset about. But rather she struggled because when she was growing up, she was never allowed to be little. All of her siblings were caregivers and the same was expected of her, until she was revealed to be a little. Her family didn’t take it well and every time she would start to feel or act little, they would leave her to fend for herself. These were things she knew that she would have to explain to Daddy one day, but not right now. “Can, can I sleep with you Daddy? In your room?” She peered up at his soft brown eyes from where her head hung down and her fingers were still tracing. </p><p>Liam sat in the lounge chair in the corner of the room. “Why don’t you want to sleep in your crib? That’s where little girls are supposed to sleep.”</p><p>“Don’t want to be alone Daddy. Feel safe with you.” </p><p>He rubbed her back as she laid on his chest. “Now darling, you’re not alone in here. Niall is right there with you. I love that you feel safe with me, I’ll let you sleep with me for tonight only. But tomorrow night, you will sleep in your crib okay?” She nodded. Seeing as how the morning wasn’t far away, the mess in the crib could wait to be cleaned. He rose, turned off the light, and carried Riley down the hall with him. He placed her in his bed, under the covers and crawled in next to her. “Goodnight Riley. Get some sleep.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riley woke up the next morning to an empty bed and wet diaper. Where was Daddy? Why did he leave her? What did she do wrong? Her eyes instantly welled with tears. “Daddy!” She cried out, wet tracks running down her cheeks. “Daddy!”</p><p>Liam came running out of the nursery as fast as he could without slipping. When he got to his room he saw Riley sobbing. “I’m right here darling. I didn’t mean for you to wake up alone. I’m here now.” He picked her up and held her close. </p><p>Riley just clung to him, not letting him leave her anytime soon. “Why did you leave? Where did you go?” She choked out in between her cries. </p><p>“I was just cleaning up the mess from last night darling. I didn’t think you’d be so scared if you woke up alone. I’m so sorry.” It was then that he knew he needed to call the adoption centre and ask about Riley’s upbringing, there had to be a reason as to why she was so terrified of being left alone. He just held her for a few minutes before walking back to the nursery. Niall was just waking up as well. “Good morning Nialler. Let me change Ri and then I’ll get you out and changed okay?” He said as he placed a kiss on the Irish boy’s head. </p><p>The morning had gone smoothly up until breakfast time, that’s when Niall decided it was his turn to throw a tantrum. Liam had prepared some pancakes and fruit for his littles, all cut up and portioned onto their plastic plates, however when the plate was placed in front of Niall he decided that Daddy’s cooking was no longer good enough. As soon as Liam turned to get their sippy cups filled with juice, he heard the plate smack onto the floor and Riley gasp. </p><p>Turning back around, Liam was greeted by Niall’s smug smirk. “Niall James, what did you do that for?” The boy knew he was in trouble whenever Daddy used his middle name.</p><p>He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, “Don’t want that Daddy. Want McDonalds!” His fists slammed on the tray attached to his high chair. Riley just watched the situation unfold, Niall had been perfect since she got here so this was different. </p><p>“We never have McDonalds for breakfast. Take out is a treat that you have to earn. And you have successfully ruined your chances of getting any for a long time mister.” At that Niall cried and screamed.</p><p>“NO! Daddy, I want McDonalds! You’re being a meanie!” Liam decided not to respond to that. Instead he removed Niall from his high chair and carried him over to the staircase just outside of the kitchen, this action wasn’t without Niall’s kicking, screaming, and hitting. </p><p>Niall’s diapered bum hit the bottom stair with a thud. Still crying and flailing around, Liam grabbed his wrists and waited for him to stop moving. Sometimes Niall needed Liam to say nothing to understand that what he has done is wrong. When he eventually stopped, he finally addressed him. “Niall, you’re being very naughty. We will talk about it when your timeout is over. I want you to sit here for fifteen minutes and think about what you’ve done and why it was naughty. I’m going to go have breakfast with Riley and I’m going to bring you a bottle since you threw your breakfast on the floor.” Niall nodded. “Okay. Now, I will have the timer going and I will come get you when your time is up. Don’t move from this spot and no talking unless you really need me. If you move or talk, I’ll add more time.” Liam brought Niall a bottle of formula (protein shake) and his sippy cup with apple juice. </p><p>When Liam returned he saw Riley nibbling on a piece of apple. He bent down and started cleaning up the mess that Niall made. </p><p>“Daddy?”</p><p>“Yes darling?” Riley was now focused completely on Liam. </p><p>“Umm, why was NiNi crying? Is he okay?” It was precious to see her concerned about him. </p><p>Liam smiled as he finished cleaning up the mess on the floor. “He’s okay Ri, just feeling naughty today I guess.” A second later the floor creaked. “Niall, you better still be where I left you.” Scurrying across the hardwood was the next sound he heard. “Another two minutes now Niall.” </p><p>Back on the stairs, Niall had an idea. Daddy would change him if he was wet, so he could just keep wetting his diaper and then he wouldn’t have to sit here anymore. He grabbed his sippy cup and started drinking, he would save the bottle until last because it was yucky. A couple minutes later, he forced himself to wet even though he didn’t really have to. “Daddy!” Liam peered around the corner.</p><p>“Yes Niall? You still have ten minutes left.” He looked frustrated at the boy on the stairs. </p><p>He knew Daddy would be mad if he figured out his plan, but whatever, at least he wouldn’t be sitting here any longer. “I’m wet Daddy. Need a change.” Little did Niall know, he had a little tell every time he was planning something, and Liam picked up on it instantly.</p><p>Again Liam didn’t say anything. He just picked the boy up and brought him to the nursery to change him. When he was finished he plopped Niall back down on the stairs. He grabbed the sippy cup and bottle. “Now, you still have ten minutes. Don’t try to escape your punishment Niall. It’ll just make it worse and you know that.” The boy huffed and pouted. “No more interruptions. Finish your time out and then we’re going to have a chat about your behaviour.” Liam went to spend some time with Riley while Niall finally finished his punishment. He returned to the little and sat down next to him. “Do you want to talk about it?” Niall shook his head. “Well I think we should. Your behaviour wasn’t acceptable. If you don’t like something, you need to tell me, not throw a tantrum. If you would have told me you wanted something different, I would have offered you something else. But, you don’t throw your food on the floor. And you don’t hit and kick Daddy either.” Tears started welling up in his blue eyes. “So now, because you threw a tantrum, you had to have a time out and you’re going to have a bottle for breakfast instead of the yummy pancakes you could have had.” Niall nodded again. “Now come on, do you want me to sit with you on the couch while you have your bottle?”</p><p>“Can we watch Scooby Daddy?” </p><p>Liam smiled. “Yes we can watch Scooby.” He picked up Niall and carried him to the couch with his bottle. Riley was in front of the couch with her toys, she appeared to be doing quite well today given how yesterday went. He didn’t think he could handle it if both of them were having bad days. He slipped the bottle between Niall’s lips and the boy started drinking. About half way through the foul tasting liquid, Niall stopped and pushed Liam’s hand and the bottle away. When he tried to put the bottle back between his little’s lips, Niall turned his head away. “Niall you’re not finished yet. You need to eat all of it, you know the rules.”</p><p>The boy pouted. “All done Daddy. I go play with RiRi now!” He made a move to leave the couch and join his sister on the floor. But Liam wrapped his arms around Niall’s small body and kept him on the couch.</p><p>“You need to finish your bottle Niall. You can either do it here or in time out, that’s your choice. But you will finish your bottle before you play.” Liam spoke sternly but it did nothing to phase the Irish little. </p><p>Instead, he made a different choice than those he was offered. “NO! I go play! No time out, no bottle.” He smacked the bottle from Liam’s hand and it landed across the room on the floor. Riley looked up from her toys, mouth agape, and watched Niall continue to fight Liam on everything. She didn’t know how to help in this situation but she didn’t like seeing Daddy struggle with the boy. </p><p>She raised her voice to be able to cut through Niall’s screams and cries. “NiNi! Listen to Daddy!”</p><p>This caught the attention of both the males. Niall did not like that she was trying to tell him what to do. “Shut up Riley! I don’t need you here!” The words struck her in her heart, tears about to pour down her face. </p><p>That was the tipping point for Liam. “That’s enough. You’ve pushed too far boy. Let’s go.” He picked up the wriggling little and flipped him over his knee, pulling down his bottoms and diaper to reveal his pale bottom. This made the boy squirm even more to try and get away from the punishment. “Stay still Niall or this is going to be worse than it should be.” He started laying spanks across the boy’s butt. After ten spanks he stopped and Niall laid across his lap still crying out. He replaced his diaper and bottoms before sitting him back up and hugging him closely. Niall clenched around his Daddy’s neck as if he couldn’t get close enough. “I love you Niall. You’re a good boy, you just make naughty choices sometimes.” </p><p>Riley had taken to hiding behind the chair on the opposite side of the living room. Seeing Liam spank Niall sacred her, she had never seen someone get spanked or been spanked herself. But she was quick to realize that Liam comforted Niall immediately after and made sure that he knew that he was loved and a good boy. The older man took notice of his little girl hiding behind the furniture. </p><p>“Riley, come here darling it’s okay.” She crawled slowly over to Liam and Niall, joining them on the couch. “Daddy loves you too. Both of you are my good babies. I think it might be nap time for Nialler here, do you want your nap now or later darling?”</p><p>“Now Daddy. Don’t want to leave NiNi alone.” Things like that are what make Liam smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>****SEXUAL CONTENT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*two weeks later*</p><p>Liam was sat on the couch, watching a bit of tv before he needed to go make dinner for him and his littles, who were both playing on the floor in front of him. Niall was playing trains and Riley was playing with some plastic animals. However, Riley was squirming around quite a bit in her nappy, something Liam came to realize she did before she wet herself. </p><p>A minute later, Liam felt his female little crawl on the couch beside him and into his lap. She placed her head on his shoulder and spoke. “Daddy I’m wet.”</p><p>He placed a hand on the front of her diaper, which felt completely dry. “You’re dry darling.”</p><p>She shook her head frustratedly. “No Daddy. Not that wet. Other wet.” Liam felt the back of her diaper to see if maybe she messed it. “No Daddy. No mess. Just wet.”</p><p>Putting two and two together and eliminating the other options, he realized what she meant. “Darling, does your tummy feel warm and tingly?” She nodded. “Do you want Daddy to help you? Do you want special cuddles?” Another nod. “Okay baby girl. Come on.” He picked her up and carried her, and a baby monitor to keep track of Niall, up to his room. He had never had special cuddles with Riley yet so he didn’t know exactly how this would go. He laid her down on the bed and planted a kiss on her forehead. “How do you want your cuddles baby?”</p><p>She wriggled on the bed. “I don’t know Daddy. Just want.” She didn’t know what to ask for or how to ask for it.</p><p>Liam knew she was a virgin when he adopted her and he didn’t think now was a good time to take that away. He wanted to make it special for her and right now she was stressed about her situation. “It’s okay darling. Daddy is gonna help you. I’m going to take off your nappy.” She nodded and he removed the diaper revealing how wet she really was. “Daddy’s going to touch you okay? Can I do that?” She nodded hesitantly. “I need your words darling.”</p><p>She moved her hands up to her face and tried to hide. Liam took notice and grabbed one of her blankets that she left in his bed. As soon as he handed it to her, she put it in front of her face. “Okay Daddy. You-you can touch.”</p><p>He ran his hand up her leg, stopping on her inner thigh. “You’re so beautiful Riley. Daddy is gonna make you feel good. Don’t worry.” He runs his finger over her soaking slit and she lets out a whimper. He began to circle her clit with his index finger. The sounds leaving her lips were music to his ears. She squirmed her hips away from his touch. “Stay still baby. Are you okay?” He had his other hand wrapped around her hip, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on her skin. </p><p>In a whiny tone she spoke. “Feels weird Daddy. Gonna pee. Don’t want to have an accident.” This made Liam smile. She wasn’t going to pee, she was going to cum. </p><p>“Darling, you won’t pee. Trust me. It just means you’re close to cumming. Can Daddy keep touching?” She looked confused. </p><p>“Cummies?” She peeked from behind the blanket. </p><p>He chuckled. “Yes baby, cummies. You haven’t done that before have you?” She shook her head. “Daddy is going to keep going. You won’t pee, tell me if you feel a warm, tingly, pressure in your tummy okay? So Daddy knows that he’s doing a good job.” After she gave consent his fingers returned to her core. However, this time he pushed one inside her and ran his thumb around her clit. She was tight, even just on one of his fingers. Riley was moaning above him when he started to feel her walls tighten around him, he knew she wouldn’t last long since it was her first time. “Do you feel like you’re gonna wee again baby?” She nodded. “Okay, you’re going to cum for Daddy.” With that he sped up his actions and felt her walls clamp against him. </p><p>“Daddy!” She screamed as she came and shook with the intensity of her very first orgasm. Liam withdrew his fingers from between her legs and brought them to his lips, sucking them clean. He let her come down a bit before picking her up and carrying her down the hall to the nursery. “Where we going Daddy? Wanna sleep.” She nuzzled her head into his neck.</p><p>He laid her down on the changing table. “Just gotta clean you up and get you in a new nappy. How about you nap downstairs on the couch for a little bit?” She nodded. “Okay darling.” He started wiping the wetness away from her centre with baby wipes and got a new diaper ready. “Bum up.” She lifted her hips and Liam slid the diaper underneath her, finishing the changing process and bringing her back down to join Niall in the living room where he was still playing with his toys. He laid Riley down on the couch, her having fallen asleep on their way down the stairs. </p><p>How did he get so lucky? Both of his littles made him the happiest he has ever been in his entire life. He wouldn’t trade this for the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a lengthy phone call with his mother, Karen, and agreeing that it was time for her to meet Riley and that she hasn’t seen Niall or her own son in ages, Liam had loaded his two littles and diaper bags into the car and began his trip to his mom’s house.</p><p>“Are you excited to meet grandma Riley?” He knew the girl was apprehensive about meeting other people. Since she arrived, she had only spent time with Liam and Niall but that would soon change. He had wanted to give her time to adjust but it was important that she got to know Liam’s family and friends as they would become hers as well. </p><p>Riley didn’t answer him, she just locked eyes with him in the rearview mirror. She didn’t appear afraid, just nervous. He sent her a smile. “Niall, grandma said she missed you.”</p><p>The blonde perked up and bounced in his car seat. “Love grandma! Do you think she will have cookies Daddy? She makes the best cookies!” The smile on his face ran from ear to ear. </p><p>Liam chuckled. “I don’t know baby. If she does, you know the rules, only one cookie. Don’t need you getting a sugar rush.” The pair continued banter, Riley staying quiet. About ten minutes later, Liam pulled into Karen’s driveway. “We’re here guys.” He put the car in park and killed the engine before getting out and coming over to Niall’s side. “Okay Nialler, Daddy is going to get you out, you are going to stay next to me. Don’t run off please.”</p><p>His daddy unclipped the buckles and got him out of the car. “I stay here Daddy. Can I carry the diappy bag? Please please!” </p><p>“Okay Ni. Are you sure you’re strong enough?” He held the bag out to the boy.</p><p>Niall grabbed the bag filled with his necessities for while they were away from home. “I strong Daddy! I can do it!” He followed Liam to the other side of the car where Riley was.</p><p>“Wow look at you! Have you been working out? Such a big strong boy! What happened to my little Nialler?” He joked with the Irish boy. </p><p>Niall laughed along with his daddy. “I still your little Nialler Daddy!” With that, Liam bent down and gave the boy a kiss on his cheek. </p><p>He opened the door to the car. “Ri, do you want to walk or for Daddy to carry you?” He asked as he unbuckled her car seat, he already had a hunch as to what her answer would be. He grabbed the diaper bag and slung it over his shoulder. </p><p>“Up Daddy.” He gave her a reassuring smile and lifted her up, propping her on his hip. He closed the car door and locked it.</p><p>As soon as Karen heard the door close, she opened the front door, walking out to the porch. “Hi guys!” She waved. </p><p>This sent Niall running towards his grandma. “Grandma!” As soon as he started running, Liam yelled his name, the boy skidding to a stop at the bottom of the steps up the porch. Uh oh. He looked up at Karen but she couldn’t help him, she knew the rules. </p><p>Liam made it next to Niall and gripped his hand in his own. “You know you’re supposed to stay next to me and hold my hand. I know you’re excited Niall but you still have to follow the rules. So when we get inside, Daddy wants you to find a stair for two minutes please.” Niall nodded. “Thank you baby. Sorry mom, it’s been awhile since we’ve been out of the house and it seems like someone forgot the rules.” He helped the boy up the stairs, Riley still propped on his hip with her arms wrapped around his neck and face buried there as well. Liam hugged his mom and greeted her. </p><p>“It’s okay son, I understand. Come inside.” When they got in, Niall put his diaper bag down on the chest just inside the door and made his way to a stair. </p><p>“Thank you Niall. Daddy will be back in two minutes to get you okay?” The blonde nodded. Liam followed his mother into the sitting room where she already had tea and cookies laid out. Niall would be thrilled when he got in here. Liam put the littles’ bags down and sat on the sofa, Riley still not having moved. “Darling, Daddy wants you to meet someone okay.” She peered up with her green eyes. Liam unwrapped her from around him and turned her to face Karen. “This is Daddy’s mom, your grandma.”</p><p>“Hi dear. It’s okay I don’t bite.” Riley looked shyly at her and then back to Liam who gave her a reassuring look. “Can you come give me a hug?” Riley crawled over to her and gently snaked her arms around her new family member. “Thank you Riley. How about you ask Daddy if you can have one of those chocolate chip cookies I made?” This made the girl perk up. </p><p>Riley looked at Liam. “Daddy, ca-can have a cookie?” <br/>He sent her a smile. “How about I go get Niall first, set you two up with something to do, and a bottle of juice?” Riley nodded. Liam went and got the Irish lad from the stairs. “Niall, you can come join us now. But first, do you know why you had a timeout?”</p><p>“Cause I ran and didn’t hold your hand.”</p><p>“That’s right baby. Thank you for doing your timeout so well. Come on, grandma made your favourite cookies.”</p><p>“She did? Can I have one Daddy? Can I?” He bounced on his diapered bum. </p><p>“Yes you can.” Liam set up the two littles with some colouring books and toys as well as a bottle and their cookies. He started talking with his mom and catching up for a bit. After about an hour, he took notice of Niall moving around from his former lying position so that he was now sitting, Liam thought nothing of it. “I don’t know how I got so lucky mum. They’re both amazing, I love them more than anything.”</p><p>“Oh Li, I felt the same way when you and your sisters were born. Your life feels much more complete now.” He nodded. “Come on love, I think those two might be hungry, it’s about lunch time.” </p><p>“They had their bottles and breakfast this morning, so I think they would probably love some lunch.” Liam called out to his littles. “Niall, Riley, would you guys like something to eat?” They both nodded. </p><p>“Daddy, can we have sandwiches?” Riley asked. </p><p>“Of course darling. We will be right back okay?” Again they nodded. Liam and Karen left to the kitchen to make the sandwiches. </p><p>Meanwhile in the sitting room, Niall squirmed. His stomach ached and he knew what it meant but he didn’t want to face it. He hated having to do it when he was anywhere but home. Riley was in her own world and surely she wouldn’t notice if Niall ducked behind a piece of furniture so he could have some privacy. He waited until the last possible second before he snuck behind the sitting chair to his right. He got into a squatting position to make it easier for him and started to relieve himself as well as let out some gas. Riley knew what he was doing but also knew that she liked privacy when she had to mess her diaper so decided to give Niall the same decency. Niall’s diaper was heavy and full as he finished depositing his mess into the nappy. He heard Liam come back into the room and started crying. He was so embarrassed that he had to mess himself in his grandma’s living room. </p><p>“Nialler, your lunch is ready.” Liam could smell the situation as soon as he entered the room and knew exactly where his boy would hide to do his business. He peered around the chair to see him with tears down his face and his nappy hanging down in the back indicating its fullness. “Oh honey.” He picked the boy up. “Did you make a mess?” The blonde nodded, sobbing into his daddy’s shoulder. “It’s okay Nialler, it’s okay. Come on, Daddy will clean you up.” </p><p>Karen came into the living room, seeing the sobbing little in Liam’s arms. “Aww what happened Ni?” Then the smell hit her. “Ohh someone went potty.”</p><p>“Sorry mum. I’m just going to go change him.” She nodded. Karen kept a small nursery set up for this exact reason. Liam laid Niall down on the changing table in there, and immediately started the changing process knowing that he would not want to prolong this. Liam cleaned the large mess and wrapped him up in a new diaper and gave him a big hug. “It’s okay baby. I’m all done. I’m proud of you. Daddy loves you so so much.” The boy’s sobs lightened up a bit. </p><p>They went out to join Karen and Riley again. The family only stayed for a little bit longer, enjoying their lunch before they returned home for a calm evening. Liam gave the littles a bath, read them a story, and tucked them into their cribs for them to go to sleep. As soon as his babies were in bed he had his own shower and crawled into his warm bed. It was a big day and they were all exhausted, the house stayed quiet all night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Niall woke up the next morning, it was early. Too early. He peered through the crack in the curtains over the window in the nursery and saw a little bit of light starting to breach the darkness of the night. He had woken up in a puddle of his own sweat, a wet and dirty nappy, and an uneasiness in his stomach. Niall had only ever been sick a couple times but he had never felt this bad. He started to cry but it just upset his stomach more. He needed out of this dirty nappy and out of the sweaty onesie. “Daddy.” He whimpered, he knew the baby monitor was on top of the dresser next to his crib. He crawled over to it and tried to speak directly into it to get Liam to hear him on the other end. “Daddy, Nialler needs you. Feel icky.” He listened for rustling down the hall. “Daddy please.” The sound of Liam making his way down the hall was the next thing he heard. </p><p>Liam quietly opened the nursery door and saw his baby sitting in the corner of his crib, he didn’t look good. “Ni, what’s wrong bub? Are you okay?” He turned on the lamp on the dresser and picked the boy up from the crib, feeling how warm and sweaty he was. He just smelt sick. </p><p>Niall wrapped his arms around Liam, holding him close. “Feel icky Daddy. Dirty. Wet. Tummy.” He started to cry, just not being able to hold it in anymore. With that came something else he couldn’t hold in anymore, spit up ran down the back of Liam’s shoulder. This just made Niall sob harder. </p><p>Immediately Liam took Niall to the bathroom, not even bothering changing his diaper on the changing table. “Don’t cry baby. You’ll make yourself sick again. Let’s get you in a cool bath.” He placed Niall down on the closed toilet lid and took his own shirt off, avoiding any of the sick getting anywhere else. Next he stripped off Niall’s onesie and the full diaper, tossing it in the trash. He put the boy in the tub, rinsing the sweat and mess off of him with the showerhead before plugging the tub and filling it with cool water. He got a washcloth and started running it over the blonde’s forehead. “Gonna get you cooled off and get some medicine in you. Make you feel better.” He hated seeing his babies sick.</p><p>Niall whined. “Daddy, need to go.” </p><p>“Ni, you don’t have a nappy here. You have to use the big boy potty okay?” The boy shook his head violently. </p><p>“Daddy please no. Want nappy.” He couldn’t use the big boy potty, he was just little, he would for sure fall in or something! </p><p>“It’s okay baby. Daddy will help you. Do you need to wee or poo?” </p><p>He started to have tears run down his face. He hated this, he just wanted to be in his crib and his tummy not be upset. “Number two Daddy.” </p><p>“Okay baby. Don’t worry.” Liam lifted him from the tub, drying his lower half quickly and placed him on the toilet seat. “Daddy will hold your hand. Do your business then I’m going to get you changed, give you some medicine, and get you back to sleep.” He knew if he talked with Niall through the process, it would help. Whenever he messed his diaper he wanted privacy, but when he was sick he didn’t want Liam to leave his sight. “I think we’ll take it easy today. Watch some movies on the couch. We can watch Pocahontas, Scooby, Aristocats, Toy Story, and all of your favourites.” And just like that, the boy was finished and Liam was cleaning him up. “You’re such a good boy angel. I love you so much and I’m so sorry you don’t feel good.” </p><p>“Love you Daddy.” Niall was again perched on Liam’s hip and carried back to the nursery. He was put up on the changing table and wrapped up in a new nappy. </p><p>Liam went to the dresser filled with all of Niall’s clothes. “I think we’ll go with a nice soft sleeper, keep your legs out so you don’t get too hot. But I’m going to give you an extra blankie so you can stay all nice and toasty.” He pulled a blue sleeper out and returned to the changing table, dressing his boy. “Okay Ni, Daddy needs to switch your crib sheets so I need you to sit in the chair for just a minute.” Niall nodded and Liam plopped him down in the cozy sitting chair in the corner of the room. He immediately started changing the sheets, replacing them with soft flannel ones that had little space ships on them. When he returned to get Niall from the chair, the boy was already asleep and sucking on his thumb. He picked him up and put him in his crib, pulling the digit from his mouth and replacing it with a pacifier that said “Daddy’s Little Boy'' on it. He laid a soft blanket over top of him and let him sleep for a bit. The medicine was going to have to wait until the next time the boy was awake. </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Niall slept for about four more hours and it was now nearing nine in the morning. Liam was downstairs with Riley, waiting for his mum to come pick her up. She was going to babysit her for the day so that Liam could spend the extra time with Niall and to hopefully prevent her from getting sick too. </p><p>The doorbell rang as Liam handed Riley her bottle. Karen let herself in, joining the two in the kitchen. “Aww Li, you look exhausted. How’s Niall?”</p><p>Liam was tired but he would never sleep again if it meant his babies would be cared for. “He’s been better. He’s been sleeping since he woke me up last night. I gave him a cool bath to try to get rid of his fever which seemed to do pretty good. He was sick, he’s had diarrhea too. My poor baby. I just wish I could make it all go away.” He wanted to cry, just thinking of the shape his poor Niall was in. </p><p>Karen was sat with Riley at the table while she drank her bottle. “You’re doing all you can, sweety. The best thing is to let him sleep as much as possible. Get him to drink and eat a bit, maybe some toast, some formula, and water. And don’t you still have those pills from last time he was sick?” Riley was in her own world, completely engulfed by her bottle and the activity book Liam had given her to keep her occupied incase Niall needed him. </p><p>He let out a huff. He did still have them, but he didn’t want to use them. “I do have them but you know how much he hates the suppositories. Nearly had to hold him down for it last time.”</p><p>“But they made him feel so much better. Try those again, then at least you can get the diarrhea under control.” Karen couldn’t be more proud of her son and the amazing caregiver he became. </p><p>Riley spoke up. “All done Daddy.” She held up her empty bottle. </p><p>“Okay darling.” He leaned down to her level. “You’re going to spend the day with grandma today okay? Nialler is sick and Daddy doesn’t want you to get sick. So you’re going to go have fun with grandma. Can you be a good girl for Daddy?”</p><p>“Is Nialler okay?” She looked so concerned for her brother. </p><p>“He’s gonna be just fine. He just needs some rest and medicine.” Liam tucked her hair behind her ear. </p><p>“Okay Daddy, I’ll be good girl. Go to grandma’s house. You call?” She didn’t want to leave her daddy but she had to.</p><p>“Of course I’ll call. Thank you for being so amazing darling. Daddy loves you so much.”</p><p>“Love you too Daddy.” She planted a kiss on his cheek. </p><p>After gathering all of the supplies for Karen and getting the car seat set up, Riley was ready to go with Karen for the day. Karen was at the front door with Riley in front of her. “Why don’t you go give Daddy a kiss and say goodbye?” Riley nodded and ran to Liam, jumping straight into his arms. Karen’s heart sored. </p><p>“Love you Daddy. See you soon. Gonna be a good girl for grandma.” She kissed his lips. </p><p>Liam smiled into her kiss. “Daddy loves you more. Have fun with grandma. I’ll see you later darling.” And with that, they were gone. He went to the kitchen to prepare a piece of toast and bottle with water for Niall. It was time for the boy to wake up so he could get some medicine and food into him, then he could go back to sleep. In the nursery, Niall was tucked into his blanket, the pacifier still between his lips. Liam rubbed his back softly. “Nialler baby, can you wake up for me?” The blonde started to stir, looking up at his daddy. “There’s my boy. You feeling better baby?” Niall shook his head no. “I’m so sorry honey. Come on, time for a change.” He brought him over to the change table, lying him down. He unclasped the sleeper, pulling it up to reveal the tapes on his diaper which were quickly undone. Another messy diaper and more diarrhea. Liam reached for the bottle on the shelf below the table. He cleaned his boy up, gathered a new diaper, some powder, rash cream, and one of the pills from the bottle. Niall was sucking on his pacifier and playing with the end of his sleeper, activity that would very soon be disrupted. Liam had an internal battle with himself, he knew this would help Niall but he also knew how much he was going to hate it. “Baby, Daddy needs to give you some medicine. But it’s special medicine. Do you remember last time you felt icky?” The panic set in his blue eyes. </p><p>“No Daddy! Not my bum.” And there started the waterworks. </p><p>This is what Liam was hoping to avoid but of course, that didn’t happen. “Hey Nialler, it’ll be okay. It’ll make you feel better so you don’t keep messing your nappies. Daddy will be gentle, and I’ll use the special cuddle stuff so it doesn’t hurt.” He knew the suppositories didn’t really hurt in the first place, rather they just made Niall uncomfortable for a bit afterwards. “If Daddy can’t give you your medicine, then you’re going to get a rash on your bum and you know how much that hurts. You already have a little bit starting, so can Daddy please do this baby?”</p><p>Through the tears Niall answered. “Okay Daddy. You promise you’ll be gentle?”</p><p>“I promise baby boy.” Liam kissed his forehead. Niall nodded and Liam got started to make the process as quick as possible. He got some lube (aka special cuddle stuff) and spread it over the boy’s entrance, “Sorry if it’s cold Ni.” Next he got the pill and pushed it to his entrance. “Okay bub, Daddy is gonna put it in. Can you take a deep breath for me?” When Niall exhaled, Liam pushed the pill in. “All done. I’m so proud of you.” He kissed all over the boy’s face. He finished the diaper change, rubbing some diaper cream on the beginnings of a rash and putting some powder over his genitals. </p><p>Niall was carried downstairs as he held his stuffie in his hand. Liam had a bottle ready for him and was going to see if he could get him to eat a piece of toast. He was put down in his highchair and fed as much as he would eat and drink. As long as he got something in him, Liam was happy. After he had eaten, he started to look a little better and Liam had cuddled up with him on the couch. He put on Pocahontas for Niall but the lad had fallen asleep not even 30 minutes into the film.</p><p>They maintained this routine for the rest of the day. Niall ate a little bit, watched some of a film, and fell asleep in Liam’s lap. After a diaper change of something more solid, Liam knew he was starting to feel better and he couldn’t be more pleased. Karen offered to keep Riley at hers for the night and come over early in the morning to look after Niall for a bit so Liam could sleep in seeing as he barely got to sleep the night before. And that’s how the night transpired. As soon as Liam’s head hit the pillow, he was asleep. Niall didn’t wake him once in the night and quite frankly, he couldn’t remember the last time he had slept that good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Niall feeling all better and back to his regular self, it appeared as though it was Riley’s turn to put Liam under unnecessary stress. Riley hadn’t been punished much since she had joined the Payne family, but it was clear that that was going to change. </p><p>“Riley enough!” Liam scolded as he picked up her bottle that she had tossed on the floor for a third time. “You will either drink your bottle or you’re going to sit in time out for ten minutes. Listen to Daddy.” He put on his best daddy voice trying to get the girl to listen. It wasn’t even ten in the morning and already the little girl had disobeyed him multiple times. </p><p>Riley locked her own eyes with Liam’s brown ones while Niall sat in his high chair, watching the encounter. “Daddy listen to Riley.” Liam cocked an eyebrow. “No bottle. No time out. Daddy is a meanie.” And the bottle hit the floor again, a smirk on the girl’s face. </p><p>Niall gasped, not having seen her ever behave like this. He knew the results of her actions would be anything but pleasant. </p><p>“That’s it. You’re going to time out. We don’t disobey Daddy, we don’t call Daddy names, we don’t talk back, and we show respect in this house.” He picked Riley up, while she whined and wriggled. He placed her down in the timeout spot, aka the bottom landing of the staircase. “You will sit here for ten minutes, you will not move from this spot, you will not make a sound. And when your time is up, I expect an apology for being so rude and disrespectful. I also really hope you’re planning to turn this day around Riley, because I am not happy right now.” </p><p>A pout stayed on the girl’s lips and a scowl on her face. “NO! DADDY NO TIME OUT!” She lunged forward at him, trying to actually hurt him this time. She flung her hands towards Liam’s face and kicked her legs trying to make contact wherever she could. Liam grabbed her limbs and held them still. “Let me go! Let me go!” It was taking all the composure Liam had to keep himself together. “Stop Daddy! You’re being a meanie! I hate you!” Instantly his hands left her limbs, tears welled in his eyes. Neither Riley or Niall have ever told Liam that they hated him. </p><p>He didn’t know what to do at that point, all of his composure slipped away as Riley still screamed and cried. Liam made a judgment call and walked out of the room, leaving her to scream it out and to try and deal with what she just said to him. Coming back into the dinning room, he took Niall out of his highchair, noticing the finished bottle on the tray. The boy hadn’t made a peep or a fuss since Riley’s tantrum began. “Ni, why don’t you go play in your playroom? Riley needs some alone time.”</p><p>The blonde boy nodded. “Okay Daddy.” He wrapped his arms around Liam. “Are you okay Daddy? Why you crying?” He wiped at his tears, just like Liam did for him. </p><p>“I’ll be okay Baby. Go play, Daddy is gonna call Uncle Harry.” Niall was the sweetest boy and he always did what he could to make other people feel better. The boy did his cute little run to the playroom, Riley still whined on the stairs. Liam made his way to his office and called Harry. </p><p>“Hey mate! How’s it going?” The cheery man said over the line. “Good boy LouLou.” Harry was talking to his little, Louis, in the background. </p><p>“It’s actually not great. Has-has Lou ever told you that he hated you?” Liam sniffled. </p><p>Harry let out a sigh at the sadness in his friend’s voice. “May 11th. Worst day of my life. He told me he hated me because I wouldn’t let him play with the cutlery while I was setting the table. Why did Niall say it?”</p><p>“Uh no, Riley did. She hasn’t been behaving at all today. She threw her bottle on the floor multiple times, talked back to me, and she’s been throwing a tantrum for the past few minutes. She tried hitting me and kicking me when I put her in time out, then she said she hated me and I just had to walk away. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” A stray tear slipped down his cheek. </p><p>“Liam, she doesn’t hate you. Go back to her and be patient. Make sure she serves her time out, even if you have to start over a million times. Even if it takes hours. Sit with her but don’t talk to her other than to tell her that she needs to sit and finish her punishment, don’t let her sit on your lap or anything. Eventually she will get it, and when her punishment is over, have a talk with her. Let her know how she made you feel.” Harry explained as calmly as he could. </p><p>He let out an exasperated breath. “Thanks Harry. I just needed to blow off some steam and calm down. I’ll talk to you soon.” Salutations were exchanged and the phone hung up. Liam made his way back to Riley, to see that she was no longer on the stairs. She was instead sat on the floor, playing with her toys. He went over to her, picked her up, and the whining started again. <br/>“Daddy! Put me down! My toys!” She thrashed as she was put down on the stairs.</p><p>“Riley, it’s time to sit down. Your time out is five minutes. Every time you move or make a noise, the time starts over.” He sits down on the stair next to her, immediately she tried to crawl away. She made it down one stair before she was again placed back into the original spot. “Five minutes Riley.” And he sat down again. This time she lasted about thirty seconds. Back to her spot. “Five minutes Riley.”</p><p>She tried to crawl onto Liam’s lap at this point, but he was quick to put her back in her spot. “Daddy, I want to play.”</p><p>“Five minutes Riley.”</p><p>This routine went on and on for over an hour, her trying to get into Liam’s lap or trying to get away and him repeating the words ‘five minutes Riley’.However, with tears streaming down her face, she eventually stayed still and served her full punishment. Liam brought her to sit down on the couch. “I’m going to check on Niall. You better be here when I get back or it’s back in timeout. I want to talk to you.” Liam went to the playroom and saw Niall colouring but he could tell by the way he was sitting that his diaper was full. Poor boy had to sit with a dirty diaper all because he couldn’t deal with Riley. “Hey NiNi, how are you bub?”</p><p>The boy’s smile lit up. “Hi Daddy, I okay.”</p><p>Liam picked him up and gave him a big kiss. “Somebody’s got a messy nappy.” Niall blushed. “I’m sorry you had to sit with your diaper like this Baby. Daddy is gonna change you and then he’s going to talk to Riley. Then maybe we can all go outside.”</p><p>“That sounds fun Daddy!” Quick work was made of the diaper change and the boy was placed back with his colouring supplies. “I love you Daddy.”</p><p>A smile spread across Liam’s face. “I love you too Nialler.” He pressed a kiss to the boy’s cheek before leaving the room to go talk to the reason for his splitting headache. She was still sat on the couch, exactly where he left her. “Riley, Daddy wants to talk to you.” Her eyes met his. “What you said to Daddy and how you acted, really hurt his feelings.” She fiddled with her fingers and the ends of the sleeves on her onesie. “I love you more than anything darling and you said you hated me. That made me feel like I wasn’t doing my job. And the way you behaved was not how we act in this house. You tried to hit Daddy, was that very nice?” She shook her head. “When you act like that, you have to get punished. I don’t like punishing you and I know you don’t like being punished. You made me have to sit here with you for a long time, which meant that I couldn’t spend time with Niall. So he had to sit in a messy diaper instead of being able to have a change.” She somehow still had tears left and one lone one slipped down her cheek. “Your actions have consequences and today they didn’t just affect you, but Daddy and Niall too. I want you to apologize to Niall and I want you to think about what you said to me and if you really mean it.”</p><p>“I don’t mean it Daddy!” She was quick with her response. “I love you Daddy!” Riley climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her face into his shoulder. “No hate Daddy. I sorry, so sorry! I say sorry to NiNi too. Love you Daddy. So much!” She spread her arms out as wide as she could. “This much! More than this! Love love love you Daddy!”</p><p>“I love you too darling.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>